


Il Confesionare

by Kahleniel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cardinal!Erwin, Cock Ring, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Eavesdropping, Kinbaku, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Priest Kink, Priest!Levi, Shibari, Threesome, Voyeurism, rope play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahleniel/pseuds/Kahleniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of the Shatter Me universe. Eren and Levi have established their relationship, but when a visiting Cardinal, Erwin Smith, stays at the Cathedral's rectory for a visit with his longtime friend Mike, they may find that three is better than two.</p><p>Update: look at this INCREDIBLE commission from @bev-nap!!! Hnnnngh https://kahleniel.tumblr.com/post/151134716830/erwin-blinked-his-brain-not-quite-responding-to</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciencefictioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/gifts), [kiokushitaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/gifts).



The rhythmic thumping coming through the wall at three in the morning woke Cardinal Erwin Smith up for the second time that week. He was well aware of the transgressions of priests and tended to overlook the less blatant acts, but when he was five time zones out of his normal sleeping schedule his patience bordered on nonexistence. It didn’t help that the thumps were exquisitely timed with moans from the two men fucking each other senseless on the other side of the wall.

“Fuck, Levi!”  _Thump_. “Please -”  _Thump_. “- Let me -”  _Thump._  “ - I need to -”  _Thump. Thump. Thump._

 _Christ on the Cross, finish the poor man off so we can all get some sleep!_  Erwin tried to ignore his own arousal and block the unshakable images of the onyx-haired priest and his bed partner. He was here to absolve others from their sins, not contribute to his own. It didn’t help that the two men had appeared in his fantasies frequently even before he knew just how wrecked the brunette sounded in bed. 

“That’s it, Eren. Take it all. Such a good boy for me. Look at you, my whole cock is inside you.” Another deep groan. “ _Fuck_ , you feel so fucking good, you’re so tight, so hot. I can’t wait to fill you up and give you your reward.”

Erwin let out his own small moan at hearing the filthy words. Dirty talk had always been his weakness, and hearing it pour from Father Levi’s lips nearly broke him. Erwin yanked down his pyjamas.  _Fucking hell…Fuck it_. He ran the tip of his finger up the underside of his length and bit his bottom lip in pleasure. It had been way too long since he’d touched himself. He’d been determined to give it up for Lent and had succeeded in denying himself until this night. 

_No, I can’t. If I stop now I -_

“Oh, fuck, Eren. Do that  _again_. Just like _that_.” 

The resonating moan that followed shredded the last of Erwin’s resolve and he wrapped his fingers around his straining cock, thumbing his slit and spreading the pre-come around his tip and down his shaft as he held it in his fist. He pushed the hem of his top up with his other hand and dragged it down his chest and stomach slowly in hesitation, inadvertently teasing himself as he trailed his hand toward his balls. He massaged them slowly as he stroked his shaft, reflexively arching his lower back at the shocks of sensation his small tugs sent spiraling up his spine and down his thighs. Each stroke sent a combination of guilt and the thrill of denied pleasure racing through his veins. After a moment or two of hesitation he shifted further down the bed, removing the pillow from under his head and placing it under his hips. Reaching down, Erwin slowly ran the tip of his finger further down and lightly circled his entrance, imagining it was Levi’s tongue and Eren’s hands on him instead of his own. It was Eren’s fingertips stroking his shaft and tugging gently on his foreskin, Levi’s tongue tracing patterns between his thighs.

“I’m so close, Levi, please -”

The rhythmic thumping increased in tempo, the younger man’s voice joining the priest’s in chorused moans as he was thoroughly fucked into the mattress. Erwin gasped and stroked his own cock faster, keeping time with the men. He sank further into his fantasy even while waves of guilt and self-loathing crashed over him. He envisioned it was his ass that Levi was pounding into instead of Eren’s, with Eren’s mouth on his shaft swallowing his length while he teased and sucked at the brunette’s tight hole with his tongue. It wasn’t long before Erwin was ready to succumb to his own release right along with the others. 

The thumping rhythm faltered and a barely muffled groan from the priest next door sounded alongside cries of pleasure from his partner, signalling their mutual release. It sent Erwin’s mind into overdrive, imagining it was him causing both men to moan from pleasure he gave them instead of from each other. He couldn’t quite bite back his own sounds from spilling from his lips, his desire betraying him as ropes of come painted his abdomen and ran down his fingers while he fucked into his fist, two wet fingers buried in his own ass up to the second knuckle.

Remorse at his own actions swept over Erwin as he came down from his post-orgasm high. _I shouldn’t have done that. I should have been better than that._ He realized belatedly that he hadn’t been the quietest at the end, and prayed that his own passionate sounds had been drowned out by the couple on the other side of the wall. He looked down in disgust at the semen beginning to dry on his chest and abdomen, then padded over to the bathroom to wash himself off before changing his pyjamas and returning to bed. Fatigue swiftly overtook him, and he was asleep within minutes.

“Do you think Cardinal Smith heard us?” Eren whispered as he looked between his thighs at his lover, watching as Levi wiped traces of his essence from his skin before attending to himself. 

Levi paused in his ministrations and arched an eyebrow. “If he didn’t, he’s going deaf.” He finished cleaning them both, then threw the tissues in the wastebasket. “I hope this little plan of yours works.” He slid back into bed with Eren, wrapping one arm around tanned shoulders and he pulled the covers up and around them with the other. 

Eren nestled into the space between his lover’s bicep and chest, smiling wickedly. “If we heard what I think we did, then it just might.”


	2. Part 2

Erwin yawned over his coffee and stretched. Bishop Zacharias flipped the corner of his morning paper down to smirk at him. “Sleep well?”

The Cardinal opened his mouth to complain that he’d been woken up, then blinked and closed it with a snap as he’d remembered how he’d managed to fall back asleep. He flushed pink with the memory and yawned again to try to cover his expression, but Mike just grinned and looked back down at the front page. 

“By the way, Erwin, I’m holding confession later on today, if you’ve been feeling particularly sinful lately.”

“You bastard, you heard.” Erwin threw his crumpled napkin at the bishop, mortification staining his features red.

Mike ducked and the ball of paper flew past him. “No, I guessed, but it looks like I’ll be seeing you at twelve thirty. You remember where we keep the confessionals, right?” He pointed in the general direction of the tall cherry cabinetry permanently installed along the inside walls of the Cathedral.

“Ha ha ha. I’ll remember this when your name comes up for recommendation to the College of Cardinals.”

“Don’t be late.” This time the napkin hit him.

____

Levi pulled open the door to the left side of the confessional and dragged Eren inside, shutting it behind them. He and Trost Cathedral’s newest layperson had been assigned to sweep and dust the interior of the building before penitents arrived for Saturday confessions, a chore that Levi normally took very seriously, but seeing Eren’s hips swaying slightly as he bent over the arm of a wooden pew was more than enough to send his thoughts flying and his trousers tightening. He fought his libido for as long as he could, but when Eren looked back over his shoulder with heat in his turquoise gaze Levi was lost. 

The space was little bigger than a broom closet, a small wooden bench built into the side for the penitent to sit upon while confessing their secrets to the priest on the other side of an intricately carved wooden screen. There was a matching space on the other side of the confessional that included a riser, so the priest sitting in the middle could hear a confession from either side. Each screen could be blocked off by a wooden shutter when not in use. The one Levi had dragged Eren into was currently out of service, the green light above the door currently broken and in need of repair. Since a priest couldn’t tell if someone was occupying that side of the confessional if the light didn’t work, they’d cordoned it off from use for the immediate future. 

Levi fisted his hand in Eren’s brown locks as he kissed him harshly, his other hand quickly unbuckling his own belt and opening his trousers. They broke apart, panting, and Eren knelt down in the small space, lightly pushing Levi back and forcing him to sit on the bench as he pulled the older man’s trousers and briefs to his ankles. 

The priest gasped as Eren took his hardness into his mouth, swallowing him deep into his throat and holding him there for several long seconds as his throat muscles worked around the hard shaft before pulling back to lavish attention on Levi’s sweet spots. The feeling of his cock being squeezed by his lover’s repeated swallowing had Levi breathless and panting within moments, and Eren’s tongue on the base of his head had him biting back moans. Eren looked up to read Levi’s reaction and grinned, his eyes dancing with mischief. 

The older man barely caught his breath before his lover began to move, hollowing his cheeks and sucking while he bobbed his head, Levi slightly thrusting his hips while Eren stroked what he couldn’t swallow. 

Eren and Levi heard the door open to the compartment next to them and froze, both of their eyes widening in surprise and terror. They stared at one another as they listened intently, trying to figure out if they’d been discovered. Eren made to stand, his hand frozen on Levi’s shaft, but before he could fully straighten Levi stopped him. Both men panted quietly in fear and unsated arousal, afraid to move and give themselves away. The clergyman next to them shuffled around, making himself comfortable. Once he was situated the door to the furthest compartment opened and closed.  _Someone was receiving confession._ They were trapped, unwitting eavesdroppers to someone’s innermost secrets until the confession rite had been completed and the people had left. 

Eren and Levi could hear wood sliding against wood, then Cardinal Smith’s deep tenor issued forth. “Bless me Father, for I have sinned. It has been three weeks since my last confession.”

Levi gasped and Eren immediately clapped his hand over the priest’s mouth. He got a steel-eyed glare for it, but he was too intent on hearing what Erwin had to say to care. 

Bishop Zacharias’ baritone answered him. “May the Lord be in your heart and help you to confess your sins with true sorrow.”

Erwin took a deep breath and continued. “I was doing so well.” He sighed. “You know my weaknesses, foremost among them being lust. I gave up indulging myself for Lent, determined that if I could make it through those forty nights without giving in that I’d prove to myself that I was a good person, that I was worthy of the title of Cardinal. I know God only gives us burdens we can handle, but this…” He trailed off for a moment, both men sitting in silence as he gathered his thoughts. “I heard Father Levi and his lover through the walls last night. At first I was going to say something to them, but then I thought it must be God testing me, giving me something with which I could prove to myself and to Him that I was worthy.” He paused. “I failed.”

Eren looked at Levi, both triumph and chagrin shining in his green-blue eyes. Levi looked away, ashamed.

Erwin sighed again in frustration. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Those two have danced through my fantasies every night since I arrived here, even before I realized they were lovers. I can’t decide if they’re both angels sent from Heaven or my sinning heart’s worst nightmare.” 

Mike chuckled, the deep rumble echoing slightly in the small chamber. “You’ve always had a way with words, Erwin.” He leaned forward, returning to seriousness. “Do you think you’d be able to chalk this up to a one-time slip and move forward?”

The Cardinal thought for a moment, then shook his head. “I’d love to answer yes, but now I know exactly what they sound like…no. I could run to the ends of the earth and still never forget.”

“Do you have any other sins to confess?” 

Erwin was momentarily caught flat-footed by the sudden shift, but recovered quickly. “No, at least none that come to mind. Well, I’m pretty sure I swore a couple of times last night as well, but that’s it.” He shifted on his knees, the hard wood of the riser having made his joints ache, and bent his head in prayer. “O my God, I am heartily sorry for having offended You. I detest all my sins because I dread the loss of Heaven and the pains of hell, but most of all because they offend You, my God, Who are all good and deserving of all my love. I firmly resolve, with the help of Your grace, to sin no more and to avoid the near occasions of sin. Amen.”

The Bishop scratched at his chin in thought, the silence stretching between them for a moment. “For part of your penance, I am recommending something a bit more unorthodox. I am your confessor, yes, but I am also your friend. I know you. And I know you will torment yourself for the rest of your days if you don’t get these two out of your mind.”

Erwin’s head shot up, mouth opened in the beginning of a protest, but Mike forestalled him with a raise of his hand. “Hear me out. This is a one-time indulgence. If this became a routine then no, I couldn’t idly sit by and forgive your repeated sins. I have enough trouble trying to save those two’s souls.” Mike leaned forward, his seriousness pinning Erwin in place. “For this one time, I will issue official indulgences to the three of you absolving you from any sins committed in leading up to and resulting from giving into your lust.” 

He sat back, the return to his previous posture almost convincing Erwin he’d imagined Mike’s intensity. “Also, just because I am giving you this doesn’t mean that you now have to act on it. You can set this aside permanently if you want to. It’s entirely your decision, but I want you to be able to decide what is best for yourself without worrying about the fate of your soul.”

“There’s a slight problem, Mike. The minute you issue them their indulgences they’ll know everything.”

Mike grinned. “Well, it’s a good thing they’re usually given after the sin is committed, then, isn’t it? Now, for the other sins you have confessed, offer ten Our Fathers and twenty Hail Marys to our Lord in repentance and reflection.” The Bishop finished the Prayer of Absolution and bade Erwin to go in peace, then left the confessional himself.

Eren and Levi stared at each other in shock.  _Did they just hear what they thought they heard?_ Eren leaned his forehead on Levi’s and whimpered quietly. “Levi, it worked. It worked.” The other man nodded, Eren’s hand still covering his mouth. The brunet could feel Levi’s cock lengthening again in his hand, having gone soft earlier during Erwin’s confession. He began to stroke him slowly, commanding Levi to stay quiet as he brought him to full hardness. 

Levi opened his mouth to pant and whine against his lover’s palm, and Eren slipped two fingers inside his mouth. Levi twisted his tongue around them, licking and sucking softly, causing Eren to shudder as his lust for both the dark-haired man in front of him and the tall blond that had just confessed his sins slammed back into him in full force. 

“Shh, baby, keep those pretty sounds inside.” Levi’s eyes closed and he began to buck into Eren’s fist as saliva leaked from the corners of his mouth. “That’s it, pet. Stay quiet and enjoy yourself. That’s not my hand you’re fucking right now, is it?” The priest shook his head, lost to his fantasy. Eren leaned in close to Levi’s ear and whispered. “Is it Erwin’s tight ass?” A nod. “Are you fucking deep into him while you suck my cock? “Another, more vigorous nod, and Levi’s cheeks hollowed around Eren’s fingers. 

The younger man desperately wanted to palm himself through his trousers at the sight of Levi writhing in front of him, but held off. He knelt in front of Levi again, continuing to stroke his shaft and coax more pre-come from the tip with his thumb. With his two fingers still in his lover’s mouth he pulled down, forcing Levi to watch as he ran the flat of his tongue from the base of his shaft all the way to the tip. He repeated the motion and Levi shuddered, a groan leaking out from around Eren’s fingers. The brunet froze, gripping the base of the priest’s shaft and squeezing. “Naughty boy. I thought I told you to stay quiet.” 

Levi gasped quietly, and he thrust his hips into Eren’s hand, seeking the stimulation he had been suddenly robbed of. Eren held him still, preventing him from chasing his climax. “No, pet. Naughty boys earn punishments, not rewards. Because you can’t keep quiet, you’re going to have to wait until we’re somewhere you can be as loud as you like.” The heated glare emanating from steel grey eyes above the back of his hand almost made Eren laugh. He quickly removed his fingers before Levi could bite them in retribution, then kissed him. “Besides, it sounds like it won’t be too long before our fantasies will become reality.” Eren ran a finger lightly up his lover’s still hard length, then drew back to give him space to dress. 


	3. Part 3

Cardinal Erwin paced around the perimeter of the rectory garden, lost in deliberation. It had taken him several hours to actually give the proposed act some objective deliberation without flooding himself with guilt every few seconds. It was one thing to indulge in his fantasies in the early morning hours, but to actually be allowed to  _ act _ on them…

He shook his head, trying to keep his thoughts from straying as he weighed his options. Setting aside the question of his spiritual salvation, could he actually look the two men in their eyes and confess how he felt about them? Erwin tried to imagine how they would respond, the different ways he could confess to them separately or together, and how they would take the confession. Would they accept him, or would they think he was joking? Worse, any look of horror on their faces at him revealing his deepest secret would ruin him. He stopped pacing.  _ I’d have to leave the diocese, possibly even the Church if they used this against me. _ The irony of the two of them using his confession to ruin his life was not lost on him, but if he actually thought either of them was the type of man who would do such a thing he doubted he’d have been interested in the first place. 

_ This is ridiculous. I should just thank Mike for his generous offer and forget today ever happened. _ Erwin turned on his heel to do just that when Eren and Levi’s voices floated to him through an open window. They were having a normal conversation, nothing in comparison to the night before, but the memory of Eren keening in pleasure slammed back into his mind. He wiped a hand down his face, his indecision worse than ever, and returned to pacing. He looked down and could clearly see where he’d trod the short grass into something resembling a makeshift path where it met the hedge.  _ Wonderful. I’m ruining my life and the landscaping. _ Levi’s response to something Eren said reached his ears, and it was the final straw. He headed into the rectory and towards the upstairs living quarters.

___________

They could hear Erwin’s hesitant footsteps outside their door, pacing back and forth between the entrance to his room and Levi’s while he made his final decision. Eren wanted to fling the door open and drag him in, but Levi restrained him. “Let him make that final step.” Finally they heard Erwin’s quiet, hesitant knock. Had they not been straining to hear it could have easily been missed.

“Come in.” Levi’s warm baritone filled Erwin’s ears. He turned the handle and opened Father Levi’s bedroom door, unsure of what to expect on the other side. Levi stood near the foot of his bed, clad only in black trouser bottoms. Eren sat in a high-backed armchair much like the ones in the rectory living room. While it was a poorly-held secret within the cathedral that the two men in front of him were lovers, he was not expecting to see Eren clad in only a dark viridian green dressing gown. Erwin’s mouth ran dry at the sight of his fantasies made flesh, and tried in vain not to stare at the tan, well-formed thighs on one man and at the defined abs and chest on the other. He was used to being the commanding presence in any room he entered, but these two, just by existing, made him feel like a stumbling fool. 

“Would you like to sit?” Eren stood, the fabric of his dressing gown sliding down and covering his legs as he stood and offered Erwin his seat. Before the blond could protest, he gestured to the chair. “I insist.” Levi nodded in agreement, and Eren moved to seat himself on the bed as Erwin took his spot. Levi leaned against the footboard, looking at Erwin with his usual passive expression, betraying none of the returning excitement he felt earlier in the confessional box. Eren casually sat near Levi at the foot of the bed, not bothering to correct his robe when it strayed open and revealed the top part of his thigh where it crossed his other leg. Erwin’s gaze strayed to the creamy skin, then back over to Levi, before he cleared his throat to regain some sort of handle on his emotions and libido so he could get out what he’d come there to say before he choked on it in front of them.

Levi poured the man a cup of tea from the set on his dresser, his and Eren’s own having already been refilled. Erwin accepted it gratefully, finally having something to stare at other than flesh he wanted to run his hands on. He took a sip to gather his thoughts, then set the remaining drink aside and leaned forward, elbows rested on his knees in an almost protective gesture.

“I didn’t come by to have a regular chat, it’s more of a confession to the two of you. Bishop Zacharias issued it as part of a penance.” The two men’s eyebrows raised, and they looked at each other in mock surprise in order to hide their excitement. Levi shifted his balance to his other foot. “Ok. Go on.”

Erwin breathed in slowly, looking down at his clasped hands. “Our rooms share a wall. A very thin wall. So thin that I can hear the two of you every night. And try as I might to stay a holy man of the cloth, the sounds the two of you make in the early hours of the morning haunt my every waking moment.” Erwin looked up, his blue gaze flickering from a set of passive grey eyes to wide green-blue ones and back. “I want you. Both of you.” He looked back down, steeling himself for the rejection and the outraged command to leave and never return. Instead, silence hung in the air for several minutes before Eren left the bed and padded over to Erwin’s side, grabbing the Cardinal’s chin and tilting it before leaning in to deliver a soft, sensual kiss that left the other man breathless. He leaned to the side and whispered into Erwin’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “All you ever had to do was ask.”

The onyx-haired priest smiled. “First, we have rules. First one is, you don’t get to touch us or yourself unless we say so.” Erwin nodded, barely suppressing a whine but Levi held his hand out to stop him moving before he was finishing talking. “Second, we need your actual consent. You have to say ‘yes I want this’. If you don’t, no hard feelings and we go our separate ways as if this never happened. Third, if there’s anything you feel uncomfortable about, you tell us. Same goes for us. This is something to be enjoyed by all of us involved and we wouldn’t want you to do something you don’t like because you think we might. I’m not saying we’ll be swinging from the ceiling tonight, I just mean in general, saying ‘I don’t like that’ is something we’d rather hear than not. Any questions?” Erwin shook his head, too dazed at the turn of events to enunciate.

Levi unfolded his arms and joined them, delivering a nip to the bottom of Erwin’s jaw then whispering in his ear, “Is this you asking, Cardinal? Or would you rather we made you beg?” A full body shudder ran the length of Erwin’s spine and he released the breath he hadn’t been aware he had been holding. Upon whispering “ _ please, I want this, I want you both _ ”, the smile that stretched across the two younger men’s lips were positively sinful.Levi brought Erwin’s face toward him. “In that case, we have something we’d like to show you.” Levi kissed Erwin full on the mouth, his kiss betraying the need he’d skillfully hidden behind his usual facade. 

Erwin made to reach for him, but Levi pulled away, bringing Eren with him. 

“Ah, ah, breaking a rule so soon?” 

Erwin jumped, realizing what he was about to do, and snatched his hand back quickly. The two men chuckled, then stood in front of him and began to kiss each other in earnest. Erwin watched dazedly as their heads tilted and mouths joined, pulling each other close in a heated kiss that left Erwin panting just from watching. Levi reached down and untied the sash keeping Eren’s dressing gown together and pushed the garment off his shoulders, letting the fabric pool at their feet while Levi mouthed at the other man’s neck and shoulder. He turned his head when he heard a gasp, and smiled into Eren’s skin as he watched Erwin’s eyes rake over his lover’s body. Eren was clad in nothing but black lace panties, his arousal straining the fabric in the front. The lace hugged his ass beautifully, accentuating every dip and curve, and the dark fabric on tanned skin highlighted the dimples on Eren’s lower back just above the waistband. 

Eren turned his head to take in Erwin’s expression and his cock twitched and dripped a bead of precome from the blatant need written on the blond’s face. He turned back and bit the bottom of Levi’s ear gently, causing the man to hiss and press against him. Levi’s ears had always been a weak spot, and any attention to them jolted straight to his core. Eren slipped his fingers into the buckle of Levi’s belt and pulled it open, flicking the tang aside with a finger and pulling the ends apart. He palmed his lover through the trousers, the priest’s arousal tenting the dark fabric, then unzipped his fly and pushed the trousers off him, letting them join the dressing gown on the floor. Levi kicked both garments to the corner of the room and pressed his erection into Eren’s hip where Erwin could see. 

Erwin blinked, his brain not quite responding to the sight before him. Where Eren wore only lace panties, Levi wore the finest pair of black silk stockings he’d ever seen. The thin midnight black fabric gripped Levi’s strong calves and thighs as if in worship, his smooth pale skin accentuated by the contrast. The lace adhering the tops of the stockings to his muscled thighs matched the pattern on Eren’s panties, and they made a beautifully dirty pair of bookends. He wanted desperately to rise from the chair, strip his own clothes off, and join the two of them, but he was not about to break his promise. His own arousal hung thick and heavy down his left trouser leg, the tight fabric doing nothing to help ease his need. He shifted in the chair to relieve some of the pressure, but nothing worked. 

The two men writhed in front of him, covering each other in kisses and marks while their fingers and hands explored each other. Each of them would sneak occasional glances at Erwin, making sure they had his full and undivided attention before drawing it to wherever they wanted. He followed their hands as they trailed fingertips down each other’s chests, thumbing their lover’s erection or tracing designs along shoulders and arms. One particularly firm stroke had Levi gasping into Eren’s collarbone, pausing in his own exploration as the brunet gripped his length just the way he liked it and stroked him, the short, quick motions stealing his breath and making his knees tremble. Levi’s voice rumbled low in challenge. “Oh, I see how it is.” 

Eren’s cheeky grin only lasted for a moment before Levi swept his feet out from under him and tumbled him over the low footboard and onto the bed. Before he could protest the older man stripped off his panties and threw them in Erwin’s direction before taking Eren’s cock in his mouth. Eren whimpered as his lover wrapped his pale fingers around his flushed cock. 

“Oh, _ fuck _ yes, Levi.” 

Eren bent his knees to give Erwin a better view of Levi’s mouth and hands. As the blond watched Levi slowly sank his lips down around Eren until his nose was almost level with the base of his cock and held it there while Eren moaned and fought against the urge to thrust his hips. Levi rewarded him by angling his head and taking him all the way into his throat, swallowing repeatedly to massage Eren’s tip, then released his hold on Eren’s hips and let him fuck his mouth for several strokes until he had to breathe.  

Erwin had long since given up trying to think properly after the two men started making out in front of him, making sure he was watching exactly where they were touching each other. Small gasps and moans left him reeling and pre-come soaked through his boxers to stain his trousers as he watched Levi swallow Eren whole. Small whines escaped unnoticed as he followed the movement of Eren’s hips and wished he was in Levi’s place. He licked his lips unconsciously, following Levi’s hand as he replaced his mouth on Eren with his fist and began to stroke. Levi turned to him with a smirk on his lips.

“Have you been good, Erwin?” 

The Cardinal nodded, both white-knuckled hands planted on the arms of the chair as if they’d taken root there. Eren sat up to look at the blond from between his thighs and smiled. They could both see the effect they’d had on him, his cock straining against his trousers and a damp patch growing larger as they watched. 

Eren looked over at Levi. “I think he’s been very good, don’t you?” 

Levi took one last look at Erwin’s discomfort, then looked at his lover. “Hmm. Maybe we should let him do a bit more than watch, then.” 

Levi stroked Eren’s cock one last time, gathering the fluid with his fingers and licking them clean as he sauntered toward Erwin, his steel grey eyes pinning the Cardinal in place. 

“Stand.” 

Eren sat up at the end of the bed and lazily stroked himself as he watched his lover pull the blond onto shaky legs, then reach up and wrap his hands around the taller man’s neck to bring him down for a kiss. Erwin moaned at the taste of Eren on Levi’s tongue and wondered if Levi himself tasted as good. He reached forward to pull Levi closer but checked himself right before his fingers landed on pale skin. He wasn’t sure if he was still forbidden to touch them. 

Levi broke the kiss and looked up, his deep voice betraying his need as he answered the unspoken question in the Cardinal’s eyes. “Go ahead. I know you want to.” 

Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi’s shoulders and pulled him flush against him, deepening the kiss. He could feel the priest’s hard length against his leg and shifted his stance, pressing his thigh against Levi’s erection. Levi broke the kiss and moaned at the feeling of the fabric sliding along his skin. Eren’s breath hitched at the sound and he thumbed his slit, pinching the tip lightly as he slid the pad of his thumb along his sweet spot in small circles. 

“Fuck this.”  The sound of a belt and zipper coming undone filled the room as Levi removed Erwin’s clothing.  Eren got off the bed and helped his lover undress the blond, gathering the clothing and laying it on the dresser as Levi pushed Erwin back into the chair. He knelt swiftly between the blond’s thighs, taking his cock deep into his mouth as Eren pulled Erwin in for a kiss of his own. The brunet trailed his lips down Erwin’s strong jawline and sucked gently at the thin skin along the column of his neck. Erwin whimpered, his need for the two men growing stronger with each minute. 

Eren pulled away from his throat to whisper into the blond’s ear. “That’s it, pet. Don’t hold it in. Let us hear you.” 

Levi readjusted his angle and took Erwin into his throat, swallowing repeatedly and letting his throat muscles tighten along Erwin’s shaft. He was rewarded with a drawn out groan and fluid filling his mouth as he pulled back. Erwin hadn’t come, but he was rapidly approaching the point of no return from all the attention the two men were paying him. Levi sucked as he slowly pulled off of Erwin, a small pop sounding as his lips left overheated skin. 

“Come here, love, let me have a taste.” Instead of drawing Levi up to stand Eren knelt next to him, giving Erwin a full view as he kissed his lover thoroughly, humming with satisfaction as he tasted the Cardinal’s essence. Erwin wanted nothing more than to stroke himself to completion as he watched the other two on their knees in front of him. It was more than he’d dared fantasize about, and even if they left him breathless and aching as he was he’d be a happy man. He gazed down at them, his need written blatantly across his face, and he started to wrap his fingers around his spit-slick cock. Eren wrapped his hand over Erwin’s, helping him to stroke himself as he maintained his kiss with Levi. 

Erwin couldn’t keep still any longer. He began thrusting his hips in time with their strokes, his gasps and moans growing louder with each pass of their fingers. Levi broke the kiss and turned to watch for a moment, then tilted his head in consideration. “Mmm, I have a better idea.” He leaned back and pulled open the small drawer in the side table next to them. He reached in and retrieved a bright pink plastic rosary. He turned back to the two men and held it up for their view. Erwin stared at them in confusion as Eren nodded in agreement. “I figured it’d be much better than your grandmother’s heirloom, and at least this one isn’t consecrated.” The Cardinal blinked.  _ What in God’s name were these two on about? _

“Erwin, how do you feel about orgasm delay?” Levi fingered the string of beads as he looked up to gauge the man’s reaction. “We wouldn’t be so cruel as to deny you completely, but…” The priest trailed off, not needing to finish the sentence as Erwin nodded enthusiastically at him. Eren tapped the blond’s knee. “Words, pet.” 

“Yes. Yes  _ please. _ ” It’d always been one of his weaknesses, delaying and denying himself release until his resolve broke. His orgasms had always been the hardest if he’d spent hours teasing himself, refusing to come until his whole body was shaking and he was muffling his own whimpers with a pillow. He had always wanted to try a cock ring but had never worked up the nerve to purchase one. Now he was being handed all his fantasies on a silver platter and all he had to do was ask for them.

Levi unravelled the rosary from his fingers and draped them along Erwin’s cock, slowly sliding the beads along his sensitive skin before wrapping them twice around the base. He pulled them securely, twisting the beads together to keep the tension, then draped the remainder around his thick length one last time to keep everything in place. The priest sat back and admired his handiwork. “Your cock looks so fucking pretty dressed up like that.” Levi’s praise shot straight to his groin, and all three of them could see how much harder he got from hearing those filthy words. 

Eren couldn’t resist leaning forward and taking Erwin’s length into his mouth. While Levi loved to almost choke himself on a cock, Eren usually preferred to work up to it, lavishing attention on the head and foreskin before licking his way down the underside and pressing his tongue to the thick vein there. He hummed as he licked around the rim of his head, stroking Erwin’s length as he took more and more of it between his lips. He caught the Cardinal’s heated gaze with one of his own, and the other man tilted his head back and moaned long and loud. Eren smiled around his girth then pulled his mouth off of him, causing Erwin to whimper at the loss.

Before he could voice a proper protest Levi took over. Eren scooted back to make room and reached into the drawer, pulling out a jar of lubrication. As Erwin watched, Eren opened the jar and slowly dipped his fingers into the lube, spreading it around and warming it in his fingers. Levi whimpered around Erwin’s cock as he leaned forward and spread his legs to give Eren easier access to his entrance. He’d prepared himself earlier in anticipation, but the feeling of Eren’s fingers teasing his rim and dipping in and out had him almost as needy as Erwin within minutes. Eren loved nothing more than to watch his lover fall apart on his fingers, and this night was no exception. Levi’s cock, already leaking from having Erwin at his mercy, dripped more fluid onto the spotless floor as Eren scissored his fingers to stretch him. The priest jolted as the brunet brushed his fingertips against his prostate, and the hum from Levi’s moan along the Cardinal’s length elicited one of his own in response. 

“You like that, pet?” Eren sped up his thrusts and Levi groaned loudly. The vibration pushed Erwin closer to the edge and he threaded his fingers through onyx hair, needing something to anchor himself to reality as the sensations from the man’s talented lips and tongue thrummed through him. His essence leaked from the corners of Levi’s mouth and he bucked his hips, pleas for more falling from him to the other two below him. 

Levi swatted at Eren’s wrist, signalling without words that he was more than ready for something thicker than his fingers. Eren smiled at his lover’s impatience, but instead of reaching for a condom he wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist and pulled him off of Erwin. The onyx-haired man actually struggled for a second before he realized that Eren was picking him up off the floor and placing him in Erwin’s lap, positioning him so that both men faced Eren as he stood before them. “You’ll need this.” He handed the blond a foil packet and turned to kiss Levi as the other man rolled the pre-lubed condom onto himself with shaking fingers. Levi grunted and reached back, placing the tip of Erwin’s cock at his entrance. All Erwin could do was run his hands along Levi’s stocking-clad thighs and grasp at his hips as the priest sank slowly down onto his length. “Ohhhh fuck, Erwin. Christ you’re big.” Levi stilled a moment, letting himself adjust to the feeling of the thick cock inside him, his eyes shuttering closed at the sensation of being filled so completely. Eren had nothing to worry about with his own size, but where Eren was longer, Erwin was thicker. 

A resounding smack of flesh on flesh sounded, startling the two men in front of the Cardinal. Erwin grinned at the two of them. “That was for taking the Lord’s name in vain.” Levi’s surprise gave way to desire as the sting from the slap on his ass faded to heat. “I’ll have to remember that.” He began to move, and any control Erwin had of the situation was abruptly taken from him. He’d never imagined fucking Levi could feel this incredibly  _ good _ . The rosary around the base of his cock kept his erection thick and full, increasing his sensitivity, and Levi was so  _ tight _ around him even after Eren had prepared him. Erwin’s hands migrated to Levi’s hips and held them, thrusting his own in time with the priest riding him so perfectly. 

Eren carded his fingers through Levi’s hair, then slid his fingers down along his lover’s jaw. He caught Levi in a slow, indulgent kiss, capturing the sighs and moans spilling forth. He kissed a trail down pale skin, pausing only to bite a mark into his lover’s shoulder. “That’s it, pet. You’re so good for me, taking Erwin’s cock like that. You’ve got that whole fucking thing inside you, don’t you?” Levi whimpered, his own cock leaking from the praise, and he angled his hips to take Erwin even deeper. He could feel the beads from the rosary brushing his entrance each time he sank down, and the extra sensation sent his mind reeling. Every brush of Erwin’s head against his prostate sent him flying. He’d already been denied orgasm twice before, once in the confessional and again after preparing himself, and he refused to be denied a third time. 

“That’s it, sweetheart. Ride his cock for me. Let me know how good he feels inside you.” Both Erwin and Levi let out long moans at Eren’s filthy litany. The brunet himself was ignoring his own needs to focus on pushing his lovers higher. Seeing their brows knitted in concentration as moans and whimpers filled the room was more than enough reward for him. “Touch yourself for me, love. I want to watch you come with that thick cock deep in your ass.” Levi’s hand flew to his own soaked length, stroking in time with Erwin’s thrusts as he cried out both men’s names. His other hand was latched to Eren’s bicep for support, leaning his weight on the brunet as he increased his rhythm. Erwin did his best to match Levi’s pace, railing into him as the priest’s moans turned into breathy screams for release. 

“Oh God, fuck,  _ fuck _ , I’m going to come I’m going to -” The second resounding smack sent Levi over the edge and he wailed brokenly, come erupting from him to paint his abs and hand with white streaks. He came  _ hard _ . Erwin continued to rail into him, chasing his own climax as he filled Levi up over and over. One final cry of his name from the onyx-haired man on his lap and he tumbled over the edge, pulling Levi tight to himself as he came. The rosary had been tight enough to delay his orgasm but not so tight as to deny it altogether. Erwin could feel it grind against his skin as he kept Levi trapped within his arms while they rode out the last of their climaxes together. 

Levi slipped off of Erwin’s lap and into Eren’s arms, legs shaking as he reached for his lover to draw him down for a kiss. Eren kissed him gently, then passed him back to Erwin for his own kiss. The brunet watched indulgently as the two men shared languid kisses while they returned to the present. “I could watch the two of you all night. That was beautiful.” Levi broke the kiss and turned back to Eren.

“You sound as if we’re done here. Not even close, lover.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Erwin helped Levi to stand, then stripped off the condom to throw it in the wastebasket. Levi shoved the now-soiled stockings from his legs and threw them aside, then picked Eren up, unceremoniously dumping him onto the bed. Eren bounced and let out an indignant squeal, causing both Erwin and Levi to laugh. It had clearly not dented his libido, however, as the brunet’s stiff cock slapped wetly against his stomach when he was jolted by the bedsprings. Levi followed him onto the bed, capturing Eren’s protests in a deep kiss. Erwin leaned in from the other side, taking the distracted man’s nipple into his mouth and running his tongue around the pebbled flesh. Eren gasped into Levi’s mouth, and the blond took that as a signal to continue teasing and torturing the sensitive peak. He kissed his way down Eren’s stomach, occasionally nipping at tanned skin as he made his way down between equally tanned thighs. 

The younger man’s breath hitched as he felt the mouth that had recently claimed his lover’s lips wrap around his length, sucking gently on the tip as fingers curled around the base.

Levi reached over to the corner of the headboard and grabbed two lengths of soft red rope, not breaking his kiss with Eren. He slid a hand down his lover’s tanned arm and laced his fingers with Eren’s, pulling it over their heads. Levi loved holding Eren’s hands over his head when they made out so often that it had become second nature for the brunet to almost pin himself to the headboard, and he was counting on that reflex now. Just as expected, Eren raised his hands up close to the headboard in anticipation of Levi’s usual move. Instead of threading his fingers through both of Eren’s hands, Levi paused and looked into his lover’s eyes, waiting for the confusion to set in before he brought the red cinctures between them. Viridian green eyes widened in recognition of the rope belts usually reserved for altar boy vestments. 

Levi raised his eyebrow in question. “Are you okay with this? If not, that’s fine.”

Eren nodded his head, then realized he had to speak if he was going to get his wishes fulfilled. “Yes, please.”

Levi didn’t move. “Yes please, what?”

“Yes, please,  _ sir _ .” Eren practically wriggled in anticipation of the cat’s claw knots being slipped over his wrist. In his excitement he’d almost forgotten they had another participant until Erwin slid his tongue up his shaft and flicked his slit with the tip. The move caught him off guard and he bucked up into the blonde’s mouth, chasing the sensation with a gasp.

Levi hadn’t forgotten. He looked over his shoulder at the man buried between his lover’s thighs. “Erwin, you have a say in this too. If you’re uncomfortable with the idea of Eren being tied up, we can do something else.” 

Erwin sucked harshly at Eren’s tip, making him tremble slightly, then pulled off of him to answer. He flicked his eyes up Eren’s body, watching the younger man’s chest heave in anticipation, and realized that he  _ really _ wanted to see the brunet restrained and begging for his and Levi’s attentions. He sat back and stroked Eren as he grinned at the priest. “Oh, I don’t think he’d last long if he wasn’t restrained in some fashion, if his eagerness at just the  _ thought  _ of those ropes on his skin was any indication.” 

Levi nodded in agreement, a matching grin spreading slowly across his face as he turned his attention back to Eren. Eren held his wrists out obediently for Levi to slide the knotted cinctures over his hands. The first loops slid down over tanned skin and the sudden tightness of the restraints on his wrists caused Eren to gasp quietly. Levi looped the length around the back of his hand, then threaded it over and through itself to form another knot. Eren looked at his hand with interest as Levi threaded the last of the rope through its loops and pulled them tight. “You’ve been practicing in your spare time. Sir.” 

Levi raised his eyebrow, then tapped him with the ends of the rope on the top of his head in admonishment. “Cheeky pet. Maybe I should show you another one I learned.” He shifted and called over his shoulder. “Erwin, there’s another length to your left. Would you please hand it to me?” 

Erwin held Eren’s cock by its base as he reached down for the rope partially hidden by the covers on the end of the bed. It was red like the others, but thinner, and had several coils of rope already tied closely together in the middle. As he handed it to Levi grey eyes locked onto his blue ones for a long moment, then dropped to watch as Erwin’s hand slid slowly up and down Eren’s length. He coaxed a bead of precome from it and licked it slowly off Eren’s tip, watching Levi for his reaction. Erwin smiled as a shiver of lust ran through Levi before he regained his composure and turned back to Eren. 

“Since you like to be mouthy, I learned a new knot especially for you.” 

Before Eren could respond that technically  _ all _ the knots Levi learned were for him he placed the tightly coiled section of rope between Eren’s teeth and passed the ends behind the brunet’s neck. He tied them together with a simple half bow. Eren pushed at the rope in his mouth experimentally with his tongue. He could breathe easily around it, but couldn’t move it past his lower teeth. He nodded at the priest to continue. Levi placed the second cincture around his other wrist and tied it in the same manner as the previous one, then tied each length to the opposite ends of the headboard. Eren pulled at them, but he was held fast. Just the way he liked it. 

Levi smiled as he watched his lover’s breath rate increase and pupils dilate just from having his hands tied and a bit in his mouth. The first time he’d tried something like this Eren came twice in quick succession, and he’d only tied his wrists together above the headboards in a simple clove hitch. This time he wouldn’t be so permissive. 

“Oi, don’t you start floating away just yet.” He slid his hands down his lover’s tanned skin, pausing at his nipples to tweak them lightly before sliding lower to join Erwin. The blond man was still slowly stroking Eren’s cock. He had been occasionally switching hands and speeds to keep him hard while Levi had been busy tying the ropes in place, but now he kept a slower pace so as not to finish the younger man before they truly began.

Levi paused, holding still as he waited for Eren to focus. “What are your signals?” Eren’s eyebrows drew together as he concentrated on the onyx-haired man’s words, then snapped once for yellow and twice quickly for red. 

“Good boy.” 

Eren looked down the length of his own body and took in the sight of both of his lovers. He groaned through his gag and let his head fall back as Levi played with his foreskin while Erwin gathered more lubrication. Levi knew Eren’s weakness for having his foreskin lightly tugged on while being stroked, and exploited this without remorse. He slicked up his own fingers after Erwin returned to his previous ministrations, then added his fist to Eren’s length. Eren bucked into their hands as the sensation of both mens’ hands covering his cock made him even harder. Both men grinned as moans and whimpers spilled forth from Eren’s mouth. 

Erwin called over to Eren. “If you don’t watch, you’re going to miss out.” As soon as Eren raised his head in curiosity Erwin leaned over and kissed Levi, sliding his tongue between the other’s lips. The brunet couldn’t bite back the moan with the bit in his mouth, and the men could feel him twitch in their hands. Erwin had seen just how much Eren liked to watch, so he would do his very best to give him a show. He squeezed the younger man’s length in his hand, then pulled Levi to him to deepen the kiss. 

Levi responded enthusiastically, pushing Erwin back slightly as he moved closer. The priest broke the kiss and whispered into Erwin’s ear. “Trade places with me.” Erwin nodded and stepped around Levi, standing to the side of Eren where the other man had been moments before while Levi knelt between Eren’s thighs on the bed. 

The brunet looked at Levi and his pupils widened at the sight of the priest’s cock jutting out, hard and leaking. Eren wanted to beg for his lover’s cock, plead for Levi to fill him up and split him wide. He was already reaching his limit from watching Erwin and Levi together earlier, and their teasing hands on his cock didn’t help his restraint much either. Seeing Levi reaching for the lube and warming it on his fingers made Eren squeeze his eyes shut in an effort not to finish too soon and ruin the fun. He snapped his fingers once and both Levi and Erwin’s heads shot up, sets of concerned blue and grey eyes focused on him as they froze in place.  _ Hold on, give me a moment. _

“You okay, lover?” Levi watched as Eren’s chest heaved with exertion while he strained at the bindings, trying to distract himself by concentrating on the feeling of the soft ropes rubbing marks into his skin. It took several moments for the brunet to gain his composure and to bring himself back from the brink of orgasm, then he nodded. “Ready to continue?” Eren nodded again, and Levi resumed coating his fingers while Erwin toyed with Eren’s nipples, bringing them back to hardness. The blond brought his mouth down on one of them as Eren felt Levi circle his entrance with slick fingers, testing how tight Eren was and how many he could slide inside. 

The sensation from both men tore another groan from between Eren’s lips, muffled only slightly by the bit between his teeth. Erwin pulled his mouth off of his chest and spoke softly into Eren’s ear. “Oh, you like that, do you?” Eren nodded. “Would you like more?” Another nod, this one slightly more frantic. Erwin reached down and pinched Eren’s other nipple, watching his face slacken in pleasure. The accompanying whine that issued forth made it clear to Erwin that he did indeed want more, even if the brunet’s twitching cock currently leaking precome down its length and the way Eren’s toes curled somehow didn’t. 

Levi had worked up to three fingers inside Eren while Erwin was teasing the younger man within an inch of his life. Levi thanked God that he didn’t have to take the time to work Eren up to taking his cock from scratch, then winced as he realized what he was offering thanks for. He shook his head and continued stretching Eren, making sure he was fully ready. His own length was dripping in need. Erwin had been amazing, but nothing compared to Eren when he was teased to the brink of sanity and held there. What Levi knew and Erwin didn’t was that anyone who was inside Eren when he was caught and held there was in for a wild ride. Even when his hips were held still he was still mind-blowing. Levi smiled to himself as he felt Eren’s walls relax enough for him to take three fingers easily, and knew he was ready for him. 

Eren was having problems keeping still, between Levi’s fingers filling and stretching him so deliciously inside and Erwin whispering filthy ideas in his ear while toying with his nipples and stroking his skin. Images of Erwin and himself on their knees worshipping Levi’s cock together flitted through his mind, leaving him gasping and moaning around the bit as the images seared themselves on the backs of his eyelids. That combined with Levi teasing his prostate had him close to snapping his fingers again. Before he could, Levi withdrew and reached across Eren’s body to grab a condom from the bedside table drawer. He rolled it onto his length, pinching the tip as he did so, then caught Eren’s eyes. He bit back a smile at the expression on his lover’s face. Eren looked so fucked out already from whatever Erwin had been whispering in his ear, and he hadn’t even been fucked yet. Glazed viridian green eyes met his, blinking slowly. Levi added more lubrication to his fingers and stroked himself, catching Eren and Erwin’s attentions with the movement. He looked at both of them for a moment then held Eren’s gaze. “You ready?” The vigorous nod he got in response almost made him laugh. Eren was nothing if not an eager lover.

He positioned the tip of his cock at Eren’s entrance and rolled his hips, sliding in just enough where Eren could feel him enter. He was rewarded with a long moan as the brunet strained to keep himself still for his sir, chest heaving again with the effort. Erwin smiled at seeing Eren enjoy being taken by Levi and kissed him for being such a good boy, the bit between them keeping him from being able to do more than touch the other’s lips with his own. It was enough, and Eren kept his eyes on the blond as he shifted lower down his body while Levi sank slowly into him. He felt Erwin’s hand wrap around his soaked length and bucked into the Cardinal’s fist, clenching around Levi’s shaft and pulling a groan from the onyx-haired priest as he writhed in place. 

“Fuck, pet, do that again and this is going to be over much sooner than I’d like.” Levi closed his eyes, gathering his composure. He was still fully in charge of himself, but feeling Eren’s response to being stroked by Erwin had him rushing closer than he wanted to completion. He rolled his hips again, sliding the last bit of his length inside the brunet as Erwin began stroking Eren’s cock. Levi looked at Erwin, watching him concentrate on their lover’s reactions to their movements, and wrapped his fingers around the base of the other man’s neck to pull him close. Levi brought his lips to Erwin’s and kissed him as he continued to fuck into Eren, sliding almost completely out of him before thrusting back in. Levi sucked on Erwin’s tongue, bringing forth a low groan from the Cardinal. Levi reached down to stroke Erwin, but the blond gently pushed his hand away.

“I can’t keep up with the two of you. Not that I’m not enjoying this, though.” Erwin stroked his thumb over the tip of Eren’s cock and the younger man moaned loudly.

Eren was rapidly losing himself to the twin sensations from the men. His breaths had become pants, and he was thankful for the bit between his teeth. He was sure that had it not been there he would have bitten through his lip trying to keep his screams in. Eren was barely aware of how feral he looked, lips drawn back and teeth sunk into the red material, saliva sliding from one corner of his mouth. His entire being was being drawn towards Levi and Erwin, and he could feel his thoughts slipping into a haze of lust. All he could think was  _ so good  _ and  _ Erwin _ and  _ Levi _ , all else driven out. 

Levi sped up his thrusts, almost growling his pleasure when he hit Eren’s prostate and the other man arched his back. Erwin didn’t pause, keeping his strokes even, occasionally twisting the palm of his hand around the tip of Eren’s cock before squeezing his shaft and stroking. Levi felt Eren start to buck under him, unable to hold still any longer under the combined assault. Erwin sped up, matching Levi’s increased pace, and Eren writhed under them, a near litany of muffled swearing and keening echoing from the walls. 

"Is this what you want, pet? My hard cock inside you while our dear Cardinal fists yours?” Levi leaned forward and pulled Eren’s hips closer, spearing the younger man on himself as he fucked hard and deep into him. Eren was almost sobbing into his ropes, it felt so good. Tears of pleasure spilled down the sides of his cheeks as the two men skirted the edges of pain, pushing him even higher.

“That’s it Eren, feel me stroking you as Levi fucks you.” Hearing the Cardinal swear caught both men off guard for a moment, and they blinked at him. Erwin smiled and increased his pace again, threading his other hand through Levi’s hair and tugging it. “Oh, both of you like hearing it, do you? How I loved fucking you, Levi, and how much I want to fuck Eren?” Levi moaned, Erwin’s words shooting straight through him. The blond turned towards Eren, watching his reactions as he slid closer. He spoke softly in Eren’s ear, but not so low that Levi couldn’t hear. “Or would  _ you _ rather fuck  _ me _ ? Bury your cock inside me and see if you can make me scream while I’m taking Levi down my throat?” Eren closed his eyes as he desperately fought off his climax. The filthy images forming behind his eyelids of Erwin insatiable between himself and Levi, taking their cocks and begging for  _ more _ , _ deeper _ as they fucked into him drove Eren swiftly towards the edge. 

 

Hearing the filthy words pour from Erwin’s mouth turned the other two on immensely. Levi could feel the start of his climax building, and judging from Eren’s frantic keening he was right there with him. In one swift move Erwin had stolen control of their scene but Levi didn’t mind. The praise threading through the blond’s voice as he continued to tell them both how good they were being for him, how much he enjoyed watching Levi wreck Eren, how wonderful Eren looked tied up in the cinctures, pushed them both rapidly towards the edge. All of a sudden Eren screamed and went rigid, then collapsed as his climax tore through him. His come painted Erwin’s hand and his own chest white. Some of it had even gotten onto Levi’s stomach. Levi followed soon after, a loud shout of “ _ fuck”  _ issuing forth as his own orgasm shot up his spine. 

He stayed deep inside Eren as the last shudders wracked them both. Erwin tugged gently on Levi’s hair again to get his attention. Glassy grey eyes turned toward him, and Levi’s head lolled back, offering up his lips to be kissed one more time before they untied Eren. Levi pulled out of Eren and threw away the condom, then crawled up his lover’s body to remove the bit. As soon as his hands were freed Eren grabbed both of them, pulling them down for kisses as they wiped the tears and saliva from his skin. Levi sat up and reached for the wipes to clean both him and Eren. “Messy boy.”

Eren grinned. “It’s your fault.”

“Oi, and his.” Levi jerked a thumb at Erwin.

Erwin smiled. “Guilty as charged.”

The three of them maneuvered around on the single bed, trying to find a comfortable position for all three of them. Finally, Levi sighed, tired of Eren fidgeting and knocking Erwin’s legs off the bed while he shoved his armpit into Levi’s face. “Next time, we use Erwin’s room.”

  
  



End file.
